5 Sweet Sacrifice
by r2roswell
Summary: Book #5 to Roswell: Refuge. How far is Isabel willing to go to protect those she loves?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I deeply apologize for the long wait in the update. I've had major writer's block and busy with school. I've been able to write the finale episode but the parts between book 4 and the finale have been hard to figure out. Then there's school which has been a lot to deal with and other fandoms but hopefully that will all slow down now that I've found where the story wants to go. Thanks for your patience._

_~r2roswell_

* * *

**1.**

Isabel couldn't help but stare as Kivar sat at the counter just a few feet away. Just the sight of him made her shiver. Kivar quickly turned to glance at Isabel causing her to look quickly away. Kivar turned away and smiled. He knew the effect he was having on her and he was glad. It was just the kind of subtlety you'd expect from a student trying to be oblivious on a crush that shouldn't be allowed.

Liz walked over to Kivar from the other side. "Hi Mr. Andrews what can I get you?"

"Ah Miss Parker, I didn't know you worked here."

Liz shrugged. "My parents own this café."

"Well that's great. It's nice to see some of my students do something productive outside of school." Kivar looked at the menu. He couldn't believe how ridiculous the titles of some of the items were. No wonder the true aliens liked living here, because of its famed tourist status it was so easy to hide in plain sight. He looked up at Liz, "I'll have the Sigourney Weaver and the Blood of Martian smoothie."

"Coming right up."

A short time passed when Kivar had gotten his food. He could sense Isabel shift in her seat as she looked at him but he didn't dare look back, not wanting to give her the satisfaction, at least not yet.

Another shiver went down Isabel's spine. She couldn't stop the memories of the dreams play in her head and the more she thought of them the more they changed. They no longer felt like dreams at all but memories. She wanted to stop thinking about them but it was hard with the man of her dreams sitting only a few feet away.

Michael placed a hand around Isabel's shoulder as he felt her shutter.

"Hey Iz, you okay?"

Isabel shook her head hoping the dreams or memories or whatever it was they were, would stop. "Um yeah, I'm just tired. I think I'm gonna go home."

"Okay, I'll walk with you."

Isabel stood up and replied, "No, it's okay."

"You sure," asked Max. "You don't look so good."

"No it's fine really, I'm okay. I probably just need some fresh air or something. You guys should stay, don't let me ruin your evening."

Isabel walked out without waiting for a response from her friends. The evening was starting to get pitch black but Isabel didn't mind it. She decided to walk through the park as she always did, welcoming the silence and the darkness. In a way it was comforting because it helped to keep her thoughts in the dark as well.

As she continued to walk along the light posts up ahead she saw a figure leaning against one. Though she couldn't make out who it was it was clear by his body position as Isabel had seen it plenty of times before in her dreams. Isabel stopped in her tracks, unsure if she should turn back or if she should face him. She hesitated for a quick moment before walking forward. The only way this would stop would be if she confronted him.

"So you're stalking me now," she asked him seeing him clearly in the light that was above them.

Kivar shrugged. "Not exactly, this is still our spot isn't it Vilandra," he shrugged again. "Well at least it is back home, you remember though don't you?"

Isabel closed her eyes and shuddered at the memory. She opened them quickly so that Kivar wouldn't get nearly all the satisfaction. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kivar came in closer. "Sure you do."

"They're not my memories," Isabel said with force. "They're hers."

"When are you gonna except that she's you just like you're her? Reach into those memories Vilandra."

"My name is Isabel."

"Vilandra, Isabel, human, alien, it's all the same. Don't be afraid, embrace it. You know where your true heart lies. Come back to me Vilandra."

Isabel could now feel Kivar's breath on her face. She closed her eyes trying hard to fight the urge within her.

"My baby," she whispered.

"Will live like a king," Kivar whispered in her ear.

Isabel let herself go as Kivar started to kiss her neck. She knew what she was doing was wrong and she wanted with almost every fiber in her being to back away but despite the dangerous territory she knew she was in this was the only way to keep Kivar from hurting her friends and family. If Kivar wanted her as much as he claimed then she had no doubt he would agree to the conditions she set and number one on that list would be to keep her friends, family and her baby safe and the second condition was that she would not sleep with him until she was ready. If Kivar wanted this then Isabel would play his game but with her own rules.

Michael backed out of the shadows seeing what he had feared the moment Isabel had laid eyes on Mr. Andrews. It didn't matter really; he didn't have a claim to Isabel as much as he did want to be with her. It was clear she was not going to wait for him and if that was the case then he wouldn't wait either.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

The following day Michael saw Maria sitting alone at lunch. He knew that Liz was off with Max and Alex had some after school band thing going on so it gave him the perfect time because he didn't want anyone else around. He casually walked up and sat in front of her.

"Hey, how's it going?" he asked.

Maria looked up kind of surprised. "So you're talking to me now?"

Michael shrugged. "I know I've been a jerk…"

"Kind of, try an ass."

"Whatever, look I'm sorry okay, for all of it."

"So that's it, you think we can just forget about the past month?"

"I want to try."

"What's with you all of a sudden, what did Isabel finally give you the cold shoulder? Well let me tell you something spaceboy I am not going to be your rebound girl okay."

Michael smiled. "You called me spaceboy."

Maria sat back, "No I didn't."

"Yeah you did." Michael leaned in. "Which means only one thing: you still want me."

"No I don't!"

Michael stood up, "Meet me in the eraser room in five minutes."

From a far corner Isabel watched as Michael walked away. She saw Maria sit alone debating on whether or not she should go with him. After two more minutes Maria got up and walked in the direction of the eraser room. Isabel turned and started walking down one of the halls. Behind her a voice called out.

"Ah Miss Evans," said Kivar. "A word please?"

Isabel looked around to make sure no one was watching as she walked into the classroom. Kivar closed the door behind her. He then pinned her against the corner letting his tongue lavish her throat and then made his way to her mouth. She reciprocated letting herself be felt by him and letting herself feel the inside of his mouth. It felt too natural, too normal and she hated that. She pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" Kivar said grasping for a breath he didn't realize he had lost.

"We need to set some ground rules."

"You're kidding me?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"Fine, whatever you want."

"Really, just like that?"

"You're my queen Vilandra, I'll give you all that you desire."

Isabel smiled fully taking advantage. "Okay first no public displays of affection especially here on school grounds," she said going up and caressing his chest. "If this is going to work it has to be kept hidden. Second, by no means will I consummate this relationship, not while I'm pregnant anyways."

"I could always take what I want."

"Yes but you do that and you would upset me deeply. You wouldn't want to lose me like that would you?"

Kivar sighed. "Very well, I suppose I can wait another eight or nine months. And I suppose you have a third condition?"

"You are not to go near Isabel's family or friends. They are not to be harmed am I clear?"

"The world would be a much better place if I were to rid the world of them."

"Maybe but like you said last night, Isabel is a part of me just like I'm a part of her so we wouldn't want to do anything to upset our little miss popular would we? Not as long as I'm staying around anyways."

"As you wish Vilandra."


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

"Okay now when exactly did this happen," Liz asked Maria as the two of them hung out in her room after school before their shift started.

"During lunch. He came up to me, apologized and the next thing I know we're having a steamy make-out session in the eraser room."

"What happened to you not giving Michael the time of day?"

Maria leaned her body back on the bed hitting her head on a pillow. "I know I'm weak. I couldn't help it though Liz. I know Michael screwed up but it's not like he slept with her, she's just having his baby."

Maria sat up and saw the look on Liz' face; it was the exact one that mirrored her own knowing exactly how weird that sounded.

"How many people get to actually say that," Maria asked.

"I'm guessing not many. Maria do you think this is a good idea- you and Michael I mean?"

"You don't?" Liz stayed silent. "Say what's on your mind Liz."

Liz sighed. "It just seems so out of the blue. I mean Michael hurt you the second he found out Isabel was pregnant and now out of nowhere he just changes his mind?"

"Maybe he just couldn't let me go like he thought."

"Or maybe Isabel wasn't ready for a real relationship."

Maria shook her head. "No I don't believe that."

"Maria please just think about it: He hasn't talked to you in over a month and now all of a sudden he's interested? It just doesn't make sense."

Maria got up and made her way to the door. "I don't get it, I'm happy for once, why can't you let me be?"

"Of course I want you to be happy."

"Then stop raising these questions."

"Maria I'm just concerned. I don't want you to get hurt again."

"The only one hurting me right now is you."

"Maria…"

But there was no more explaining once Maria went downstairs to start her shift at the Crashdown.

* * *

Isabel wiped her mouth with a napkin as she sat at the Evans kitchen table with Michael across from her.

"That was good thanks," she said.

Michael shrugged. "It's just chicken and salad, no big deal. Listen there was another reason I came by tonight, not just to hang out and cook for you."

"What's going on?"

"I don't think I'll be coming by as often."

"Oh," Isabel said all ready knowing where this was going having seen Michael talk to Maria earlier in the day.

"Yeah, I'm seeing Maria again. I think she's still upset and even a little jealous so I don't want to do anything to mess that up more."

"No of course."

"I'll still be around just not that much and I will always be there for the baby. I just want things to work with Maria."

"Michael stop," she said placing a hand on his but then pulled back. "I get it okay? If what you want is to be with Maria then I'm not going to stop you and you shouldn't let this pregnancy stop you either. You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks Iz. And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Is there anyone in your life like a boyfriend I don't know about?"

Isabel looked down not wanting to look at him. "Please, I'm pregnant, who would want to be with me?"

"I could think of three."

Isabel looked up but decided not to respond directly to that so instead she took a side route in saying, "Well I don't think it's good idea. Nothing but trouble could come of it and people could just end up hurt."

Michael looked at Isabel. He knew she was lying to his face but she was denying it and it was clear she wasn't going to open up.

"Yeah you're probably right," he said putting emphasis on his words.

Isabel looked at Michael and just nodded biting her lip and looking off to the side.

"You're still not going to tell me are you?" Michael asked finally breaking the silence after what felt like over five minutes.

"Tell you what?"

"Nothing."

"You really don't believe me do you," Isabel asked starting to get defensive.

Michael stood up. "It doesn't really matter if I believe you or not."

"Michael-."

"Hey, it's your life Isabel. If you want to keep secrets that's fine but secrets don't stay that way for long. I just hope you know what you're doing."

Isabel watched as Michael walked out the kitchen back door.

"I do too," she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

"Why do you think she's hiding it," Max asked as he paced in Michael's apartment.

Michael was lying on the couch tossing a tennis ball in the air.

"Beats me, she shouldn't have to lie at all."

"Who is this guy?"

Michael sat up. "Don't know."

"You should've told me on the night you saw it."

"I didn't think it was an issue."

"Why because you're with Maria now? That's why you're with her isn't it- you saw Isabel making out with some guy so you've decided to go back to Maria."

Michael stood. "What does it matter why I'm with her, we're getting off the subject."

"It's not fair to her."

"Life isn't fair Maxwell. Right now my only concern is Isabel."

"Fine. Tell me again what you saw that night."

"Not much Isabel was standing under a light post in the park and a guy was standing in front of her. I couldn't see what he looked like because he was in the shadows."

"But you did see her kiss him?"

"Yeah."

"We need to find out who this guy is. This thing she has with him could be dangerous."

Michael placed his hands in his pockets and looked at Max. "I all ready know who it is: It's Kevin Andrews."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. You didn't see the look Isabel gave him when he entered our astronomy class. She says it's nothing."

"But you don't believe her?"

"Not a chance. The second I saw the guy I just knew something was up with him. We've got to do something about this Max."

"About what," Tess said as she and Liz walked in the door.

* * *

Michael's place had become a hangout of sorts. Max walked over to Liz and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey what are you doing here?" he said to her.

"My shift ended early tonight."

"So you decided to come here?" Michael asked slightly annoyed that he and Max had been interrupted by the girls.

Liz just smiled at Max. "I always know where you are."

"Do you mind, we were kind of in the middle of something."

"What's going on," Tess asked.

Michael looked at Max hoping he could get rid of them. He should've known not to be surprised when Max sided with them.

"They are going to find out eventually Michael," said Max.

Michael dug his hands deeper into his pockets and bit his lip.

"Fine: we're going to kill our new astronomy teacher."

"Mr. Andrews," said Liz. "Why?"

"Because he's shacking up with my girlfriend!"

Tess couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry but Maria just doesn't seem like his type. He seems too serious. No offense Liz."

Liz just brushed it off.

Michael looked at Tess like he was suddenly lost. "No, not Maria."

"But you just said-," Liz was about to add until Michael cut her off.

"I said Isabel," he said realizing the blunder he had just made. He must've been thinking Isabel's name but instead the world 'girlfriend' came out of his mouth instead. "Whatever the point is we're going to kill the douche bag."

Max looked at Michael. "We're not killing anyone. We don't' eve have all the facts yet. You're just jumping to conclusions saying it's Kevin Andrews. What if you're wrong Michael?"

Michael crossed his arms. "I'm not wrong Maxwell."

"Still I can't have you put our lives at risk all on the basis of some hunch. We have to play this smart."

"And if it is Mr. Andrews," said Tess. "The what?"

Max looked at the three of his friends individually. "Then we'll figure out how to deal with it. In the mean time we lay low, keep our eyes open and most importantly we can't let Isabel in on this. She can't be lead to believe that we're hiding something from her or that we even suspect this guy she's with is a threat."

"It's a pointless plan Maxwell," said Michael.

He and Max never saw eye to eye on much of anything but he was hoping that Max would at least agree with him on Isabel's well being.

"This is Isabel we're talking about and not just her but my son. I'm not going to wait around until my kid is born and starts calling the guy 'daddy'."

"I understand that Michael-," said Max.

"No, I don't think you do! What if Liz was in Isabel's position, what if she was with some guy who you didn't trust and pregnant with your kid? Would we even be having this conversation right now?"

Max took a deep breath and continued as if Michael hadn't said anything, "But we can't do anything until we have all the facts or at least some kind of evidence."

Tess looked at Max and then at Michael. "He's kind of right Michael."

Michael shook his head and then looked at Liz. "Do I even have to ask where you side on this?"

"I know you're worried about Isabel and your baby Michael, but right now I think the best way to keep them safe is to not let them know we suspect something. If we do that it could just make matters worse."

Michael looked up for a few moments. He always hated when the group was right. Normally he still wouldn't agree but he wasn't about to risk Isabel's life even more than it all ready was.

He looked back at his friends. "Fine, I'll stay back but don't expect me to sit on this for too long."

Michael walked over to the counter for his keys and walked out of his apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**.

A couple weeks had passed. As a distraction Michael had been spending most of his tie with Maria. He had also been keeping an eye on Kevin Andrews. For the first few days things had seemed relatively normal until a new student arrived, a student by the name of Nick Andrews.

At times Max and Michael would catch Nick looking at them the way an adult would look at a child who had done something wrong, unsure if they should lay a hand on them or sit back and quietly seethe. And of all the people that had gravitated toward Nick, and it wasn't many, was Kyle Valenti. The group knowing this decided to use their best weapon for the situation.

"It's just you tonight," Liz asked Kyle as she walked over to his booth and gave him complementary water.

Kyle smiled up at her. "You'd like that wouldn't you? It's Friday night so why not embarrass myself and eat alone?"

"It's not embarrassing."

"Maybe, maybe not either way I hate to disappoint you but Nick is supposed to be meeting me here."

"Oh. You've been hanging out with him a lot."

"I'm not gay!" Kyle said raising his voice a little too loud that other customer's glanced over.

"I didn't say you were."

"I don't think you're a lesbian just because you hang out with Tess or Maria all the time."

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you Kyle."

Kyle relaxed some. "Apology accepted."

"So what's he like, Nick I mean?"

"Why you interested?"

Liz shrugged. "Just curious."

"Why not just talk to him yourself?"

"In case you haven't noticed the only person he seems to talk to is you."

Kyle knew Liz had a point. "Well there's not much to tell. His dad is Mr. Andrews, the astronomy teacher. Mr. A wanted to come ahead of time to get a feel for the place before sending for his son."

"Really, where from?"

"Somewhere up north, he doesn't even say where exactly. Guess he hated it as much there as he does here."

That piqued Liz' interest. Whenever the location of north came up and a specific location wasn't given her mind automatically jumped to other worldly.

Liz placed a hand on Kyle's shoulder. "Kyle be careful, you don't know him."

Kyle brushed off her hand. "I don't know you either Liz."

Liz walked off not even watching to see if Nick showed up. With her back towards Kyle she reached for her apron and pulled out her cell. She didn't put it to her ear until she was behind the kitchen door.

"Did you get all that, Liz asked.

"Yeah," replied Max. "It's not enough though. We need direct evidence to prove he's one of us."

Liz watched through the window as a different server took a class of water once Nick showed up.

"I know how to get it."

* * *

All Liz had to do was wait a while until Nick and Kyle were in between their meals and needed refills. They both said yes to more drinks so Liz took Kyle's glass in her right hand and Nick's in her left. When she got to the back room she placed Kyle's aside and Nick's in a plastic bag which she quietly placed in her locker.

It didn't take too much time for her to return with new drinks for the boys. The upsides to restaurants were that the cups were always the same so they wouldn't even notice.

* * *

Michael looked over Liz Parker's shoulder as she worked with some of her lab equipment in her room. Max and Tess were also there.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Michael asked.

Liz reached for a swab and rubbed the tip of it on the part of the glass that had reached Nick's lips. She then rubbed the tip in a Petri dish.

"Trust me," said Liz. "My second grade science project I ran a DNA test to check if I was adopted. Ended up getting first place because no kid had ever done a project so complex before. It'll work."

"A simple yes or no would've sufficed."

Liz just smiled. She had come to expect such things from Michael. It didn't take long for Liz to be able to see under the microscope. For some reason she wasn't really all that surprised when she saw the results.

She got up. "Take a look," she said to no one in particular. Michael went first, then Max, and finally Tess.

"Okay," said Max. "So we know that Nick is one of them."

"Which means there's a very good chance Kevin is too," added Michael. The others stayed silent and just looked at him. "What, I know you guys were thinking the same thing."

"It just doesn't make sense," Tess said, placing her hands on the edge of Liz's desk. "If he's one of them then why is Isabel with him? Does she even know he's alien?"

"Maybe he has something over her," Liz said. "Nick was an hour late and Kyle still waited for him. He didn't even pull out his cell to call or text and when he did show up Nick ordered for the both of them."

"What's your point Liz," Michael asked.

"If Nick can hold that kind of power over Kyle and he doesn't even know what's going on imagine the kind of power Kevin can have even if Isabel is well aware of what she's involved in."

Michael tried not to imagine the worst case scenarios but was hard not to especially where his unborn son was concerned.

"We have to do something about this Maxwell. We have to get them out of there."

Max nodded knowing his second in command was right.


End file.
